Haunted by him
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: He has travelled alot, seen alot, even promised himself to be married...but why is it he can't get a certain someone out of his head? Charry POV, Yaoi, rated for adult content. The flip side of events from Ghost of a Memory.Enjoy! Drabble 2 of 4


**Haunted by him**

_By: Chrissy Howe_

Crickets chirped all around me, in the dark of the night. The sky was a blanket of jet black, speckled with tiny jewels. The moon was full and bright, holding it's place upon the blanket of sparkling lights. Other planets, I wager. Maybe other worlds too. The thought of other worlds, other civilisations, places unlike my own...intrigue me. And makes my mind drift too. Fanciful thoughts of what kinds of people or creatures these other places might hold. As I lay there, upon my back, staring up at the night sky, I allow myself to dream up weird and funny things. It passes the time at least.

For sleep, is not forthcoming this evening.

Turning onto my stomach, I stretched out and sighed gratifyingly, as my back and shoulders popped a little. That feels better. Travelling all over the country, on trains, by foot, by horse and cart, do take a toll on my body. The bumpy, potholed, jerky, and otherwise not very smooth rides I had taken, all amounted to some very aching muscles and the need for a good massage or soak in a tub. I wouldn't get either anytime soon. My work and research were taking me deeper and deeper into the western regions. Of course, as I rolled my head to the side to stare at the fire I had made to keep warm, a certain other muscle made it's _ache _known, clear and insistent.

Why does this always happen, when I stare at the fire?

The hungry flames danced, reflected in my fierce amber eyes. You always said, that changed their color and made them far more intense than usual. My eyes were one thing, you always complemented, saying how you adored the fire within them. But that was long ago now. Before your job took you away. Before my work took me away. Long before I learned that being with and loving you, wouldn't be accepted. So I chosen to be with her instead. To fit in with societies rules. But you, always worked into my thoughts. Whenever I watched a fire dance, I could see your body writhing...as I touched you everywhere.

That ache, it's not going away. An ache you caused.

My body shivers from head to toe. Every inch of my skin, quivers from the recollection of your touch. Those calloused fingers, from using your talent. The slight grazing sensation as they drift up the outside of my flesh leg. I can't stop the tremble that races through me. I don't want to stop it, the feeling is too delicious. Suddenly I can feel your body, hovering just over me. Your crawling up my body. Like you always did when we were in bed together. I always growled at you, cause you always did this when I wanted to sleep. You would crawl up the bed, taunting me along the way, till I got so hot I had to have you.

As those flames danced, my eyes go out of focus.

And there are those lips, upon my naked back. A feathery touch, skimming across the small of my back and up along my spine. You know this drives me crazy. This teasing. But you also know, just how to play me. I'm like an instrument to you and you are the musician, together, we play a symphony. I can also feel your conductors wand, grazing along my inner thigh, as you settle upon me and press me down. Your a bit heavier than me, but that's alright, I don't mind it. After all, what comes at the end of our little play time, outweighs the slight discomfort I feel. My breath is laboured now, the air feels heavy, just as if I were in your bed again.

I want this, so much. I roll my hips and the ground offers me some relief.

Deft fingers at my rear, seeking and finding, sinking within me. Biting my lip, I don't want you to think your getting to me. Not yet. It would ruin the fun if I caved too soon. Trying my best not to push back onto you digits, I want them deeper, want them to hit that sweet spot in me. As if your reading my mind, your fingers curl and find it, with ease. The groan that tears from my throat, is needy, despite my best efforts. That is your queue. You know it's time and that I won't wait any longer. As if you've come prepared, slicked with something cold, you slide into me. Deep, thick and throbbing with need. You fill me entirely, stretching me open.

Blindly, I'm grinding the tough dirt beneath me, eyes still on the flames.

Now is the time I buck back against you. Driving you ever deeper into me. It hurts, but I love the stinging your member causes me. Our pace is hurried, like there isn't much time or we may get caught. I played hard to get and now it's time to get what I want too. Your thrusts are so hard and rough. But I love it. Our groans bounce off the walls and the room gets hotter by the second. The bed starts to creak under us, as you thunder into me, almost ramming my head into the headboard of your king size bed. That bed that smells, entirely of you. How I long to stay in that bed.

I'm getting closer, the flames morph, into effigy's of you, as I burn with yearning for you.

We move like one animal. Writhing, bucking, breathing heavily. I can feel your length, like a burning rod inside me, branding me as yours. I'll always be yours and you know it. No one can ever take the place you hold in my heart, in my mind. We move against each other faster, harder, both climbing that stairway to euphoria. Your hands slip around my torso and you hold fast, pulling me back and up. I'm now balanced on you thighs, being impaled by you, held by you. My head tilts back and you latch upon my flesh. Digging in your teeth to mark me, sucking on my skin to taste me. One hand settles over my heart, the other slinks lower to grasp me and I gasp.

The pressure is too much, my vision blurs more, all I can see, are those jet black pools.

Your strong hand encircles my heated shaft. The strength of your stroke, is blinding me to everything. I need you. I need my release. I need to breath, but can't. Faster and harder you pound into me, bouncing me on your lap. I am, at your mercy and you love it that way. Your a control freak. That's part of your charm though. I love to let go and have you dictate, what happens in bed. The springs are creaking their protest. They are being abused. I am being abused. You, are taking what you want from me. But you fail to realise...I want this too and your satisfying my passive side. I can feel you tearing me in half, your thick throbbing length, driving ever deeper and harder into me.

I hear a loud cry, but it doesn't sound like my own. It sounds distant. And, erotic.

I grasp for your arms, holding on for dear life as you pick up the pace. Your strength is amazing and the power you use on me, that you hold over me. It's intoxicating. I can't think straight. My mind is flooded with euphoric sensations, overloading my ever nerve. All I can do, is hold on tight and let you have your way. Your hand squeezes me tighter, I arch my back and cry out. Your driving me crazy, bringing me to the brink, then cutting off my seeds escape route. It's not fair, you always torture me near the end. Your close too now, I can tell by how your thrusts become less rhythmic and more desperate. Just the way your cock twitches inside me, how hot it feels, I know your about to burst. I welcome it. Cause then, I get to let go too.

My hips roll faster against the hard dirt, my rock hard cock being crushed against it.

Your holding me tighter now, crushing me against your chest. Your body shakes against mine, as you release into me, filling me completely. Every shot of your essence, splashes inside me. I feel it, hot, wet, sticky and it pushes me over. Your relent with the squeezing, you pump your hand and bring me to my completion. My throat is sore from the vocalisations. My heart is racing like a cheetah chasing it's prey. My entire body tenses, I feel it seeping along my shaft, journeying up and heading for that white hot moment, when I'll finally burst and spill over your hand and the bed. That one pinnacle moment, when the world ceases to exist, when all that I know, is shattered and rebuilt. I'm almost there, right on the precipice, about to topple over by your hand...about to finally reach my peak and...

...and I cry out in pleasure, at the height of ecstasy.

My hips thrust into the ground, my torso arches and I lean on my forearms. I spill, staining my boxers with my seed. It seeps through them onto my pants a little, but I couldn't care less right now. I'm panting, unable to see clearly and feeling like my entire world just crumbled to dust, but is somehow, still intact. My fingers dig into the dirt, drawing deep channels where my digits curl into a fist, at the top end of my release. As I slump, unceremoniously to the ground, sending up a small cloud of dust, I wonder why...

...why am I still seeing you in the flames of every fire I look at? Why do I still have these vivid and explosive recollections of you? Why can't I get you out of my head? Out of my heart?

After the high, comes the downward decline. It's in these moments, post euphoria that I realise, all the answers to my questions are very simple. It all makes perfect sense, in that one moment, between inexorable pleasure and restful sleep, that I can see it all clearly...

...I am, and shall always be forever more...

Haunted by him.

**Fin**


End file.
